


Warden Mounts

by SirKai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Penance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Inquisitor frees Thom Rainier from his prison cell in Val Royeaux, Cassandra visits the false Warden in the Skyhold stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden Mounts

“ _Another_ griffon?”

Blackwall froze. The sandpaper slipped from his fingers as he shot a glance over his shoulder. His eyes met those of the Lady Seeker. She was standing at the stable entrance with a familiar expectant posture. There was something about the way she held her hands and rested her hips; it was difficult to pinpoint but glaringly obvious when it was on display. Perhaps a nervous habit, Blackwall considered.

“I’d have thought you would maybe try making something else by now,” Cassandra sassed. “I’m sure you haven’t _always_ been crafting mounts for Wardens.”

Brow perking up slightly, Blackwall looked back at the model griffon. He smirked at the Seeker. “A little small for a Warden, wouldn’t you say?”

“It is not for me to say. I’m not a Grey Warden.” Cassandra started a slow stroll towards Blackwall.

The brief enthusiasm in Blackwall’s face vanished. The lines and creases that revealed his age was far more obviously when they were sagging. “Well, that makes two of us,” he said with a sigh, and returned to sanding the rough wood.

“I did not mean to offend,” Cassandra said in a softened tone. “I wanted to-”

“You didn’t offend me. Not that you should be worrying about that. You’ve made it quite clear you intend to keep your compassion well away from me. That’s fine. That’s how it should be. You can’t afford to be soft with everyone. There’s no point in wasting such a precious commodity on someone like me.” Rainier kept at the vigorous sanding motions and didn’t dare turn around.

“That is rather hard to argue with,” the Seeker said sternly. “But to simply stand at the shoulder with a companion and harbor nothing but contempt and spite is… wrong. I was trained to behave better than that. To _think_ better than that.”

Blackwall kept sanding. “So, am I to take it that you _don’t_ hate me?”

“I do not intend to act so presumptuously, Blackwall. I just wanted to revoke what I said before.”

The sanding stopped, and Blackwall cocked his brow at the Lady Seeker.

“You may call me ‘Cassandra,’ if you like. The title of ‘Seeker’ won’t be necessary when addressing me.”

Something resembling a meager smile passed by Blackwall’s lips. His beard did an admirable job of masking it. “I’m not deserving of that honor you know.”

“I’m not a judge, or a duchess, or an executioner. It is not my place to decide. In the Inquisition, we are equals.”

There was a sigh as Blackwall shook his head. “I wonder what that _says_ about the Inquisition.”

“Many things, I suppose. Both good and bad.”

Blackwall’s smile went from implied to evident. “Thank you, Lady Cassandra,” he said in a low voice. His eyes started to drift down towards his feet. “It truly is an honor to serve alongside you. It’s a luxury far greater than I’ve earned.”

“The Inquisitor believes you still have _room_ to earn it. I… want to believe that as well.”


End file.
